Field of the Invention
There is a need to allow the wearer of a respirator to speak normally to others without unduly impairing the volume or clarity of his speech. At the same time, it is obvious that there must be no leak path into the respirator through the speech transmitter, and the reconciling of these two requirements present considerable difficulties.